


Friends With Benefits

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: like it has mentions of nsfw but it doesnt include it so???, so this isnt actually nsfw??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Race and Albert maybe kind of agreed to a friends with benefits type of agreement.





	Friends With Benefits

Albert and Race had been best friends for years. Since the early years of elementary school, even. They were very close, so it was no shocker that they ended up being roommates in college. However it was a shocker when they added the variable of sex into their friendship. The way it happened wasn't all that weird. They'd both been a little tipsy, they went to a party Jack had thrown and had been driven home by Davey. They got back into their apartment, and went to the couch. They weren't hammered in any sense, just a little buzzed, and they just wanted to chill on the couch for a bit. That changed when Race straddled Albert’s lap and started making out with him. Before they knew it, things escalated, and the night ended with the two of them in Race's bed wearing much less clothing than when they started the night. The morning had brought with it some awkward tension, but Race wanted to remove it. He didn't want anything awkward between him and his best friend, who he happened to have had sex with the night before.

“Okay, we need to talk about last night,” They were back on the couch, but noticeably as far as possible from each other, “I'll go first. I enjoyed it.” Race would be lying if he said he didn't. It had felt amazing, and he didn't regret it at all. A pink tint made it's way onto Albert's face and he cleared his throat.

“I did too…” Albert didn't really want to address it. He wanted to ignore it and eventually they'd forget it happened. That wasn't going to be happening, though, it seemed.

“Okay, great. Now are we both on the same page that it didn't mean anything? No feelings?”

Albert nodded. “Yeah, it didn't mean anything.”

Race nodded. “Okay, cool, glad we have it cleared up then.” Race worried his lip between his teeth, though. He was contemplating saying something else.

Albert looked at him quizzically. “Race? I can tell there's more you want to say. Spit it out dude.”

Race sighed. He could never hide anything from Albert. “Would you want to keep doing it? I mean, I'll be real with you, it felt really good. Neither of us have really had any dates recently either. We also agree that there's no feelings attached, it was just sex. We could have a friends with benefits sort of setup. What do you say?” After asking it, Race was worried. He wasn't sure how Albert would take the proposal. Albert thought about it for a moment. He agreed with Race, it had felt really good, and he was right about their lack of dates recently. It didn't seem like a bad idea to him.

“Yeah, alright, sounds chill to me.” He nodded and Race smiled.

“Nice. Okay, cool.”

From that moment on, Race and Albert had an arrangement. They'd have sex sometimes, without any feelings attached, and then they'd go about their regular lives. If it was a night when Race had been particularly stressed due to school, he'd take charge. If it was a night where Albert was angry about one of his professors, he'd take charge and things would get to be a little rougher. Race didn't like that Albert got upset with his professors, but he was grateful for what the outcome would be that night. Most nights they just did it for fun, and those were always a treat. They kept it as sort of a secret from the other guys. It wasn't that they were embarrassed about it or that they didn't trust their friends with the information, they just didn't feel the need to bring it up. It ended up coming to light about three months into it. They were hanging at Jack and Crutchie's apartment with a group of the guys. Race had known that the day had been a little rough on Albert, and he'd been hoping for something to come later that night and waiting to get home. Nights where Albert was rougher were Race’s favorite, and he really hoped that night would be one of those nights. As it got later, Race got more restless, but finally Albert moved. He and Race had been sitting on different sides of the apartment, so he walked over and behind Race and set his hands on his shoulders.

“Hey Race, do you think it's about time to head back?” Race was immediately on his feet.

“Yes, yeah, let's go.” They started to go, but Jack grabbed Race's arm. Albert sighed.

Race groaned before turning to Albert. “I'll meet you in the truck.” Albert nodded and headed out the door. Race then turned to Jack.

“What's up man?” Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is there something going on between the two of you? Are you dating or something?”

Race's eyebrows furrowed together. “No, we aren't dating.”

“Then what's up with the two of you?”

“Well if you really want to know, we have a sort of friends with benefits arrangement going.”

Jack's eyes widened. “Oh. Well that's… interesting.”

Race rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure. Now could you let me go? I'd like to leave so I can get back to my apartment and get to some of those benefits.” Jack made a face and let go of Race’s arm and he rushed out of the door.

Their arrangement was nice, it was a good setup and Race enjoyed it. There was a bit of a problem though. The ‘no feelings’ part of the arrangement started causing complications. Race was falling for Albert. In the beginning, if they spent their night in Race’s bed, Albert wouldn't be there in the mornings. Race didn't know if he woke up before him or he left after Race fell asleep, but he wasn't there when Race woke up. That had been perfectly fine with Race. If they spent their night in Albert's room, though, Race never left. He would just fall asleep in Albert's bed, but Albert didn't seem to mind it. As time went on though, after they'd finish, Albert would place one last kiss to Race’s lips. One that was gentle, almost sweet. A little while later he started playing with Race's hair afterwards until he fell asleep. After a few months into it, Race realized he liked the little things that came after. He liked the feeling of Albert kissing him when it wasn't in the heat of the moment. He enjoyed Albert laying with him and running his fingers through his hair as he fell asleep. After a few more months into it, the morning after a night in Race's room he woke up and Albert was still there, sleeping by his side. Race's heart had fluttered, seeing him lying there, and that's when he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't have feelings for his best friend. Sure, it was his best friend that he had been sleeping with for five months, but they had agreed on no feelings. Race crawled out of bed as carefully as he could, put on some underwear and sweats, and went out to the kitchen. He didn't know exactly why, but he decided to call Jack. Jack was his best friend right behind Albert and he went to him if he needed to talk most of the time.

“Race? It's early, what do you need?” He answered the call after three rings. Race checked the time. It was pretty early, nine in the morning to be exact.

“Oh, sorry if I woke you dude, but I've made a horrible mistake.” Race could hear some shuffling on the other end of the call.

“No, you didn't wake me up, I just hadn't gotten out of bed yet. What did you do?”

Race sighed, and leaned against the kitchen counter. “I'm falling for Al. I never should have offered this friends with benefits thing. We agreed on no feelings, but now here I am.”

Jack hummed knowingly in response. “That is a bit of a problem, yeah.”

Race groaned. “Jack, I don't know what to do! I don't want to call off the arrangement because of my stupid feelings, but I know if it keeps going I'll just make things worse for myself.” He started bouncing his leg up and down.

Jack chuckled a little. “You could tell him.”

Race laughed. “That option is so bad that I didn't include it for a reason. I can't do that.”

Jack sighed. “Well dude, I'm not sure how to help this time around. I recommend calling off the arrangement, but it's up to you. I gotta go, catch you later.” 

“Alright, bye.” Race bit his lip. He knew that that was the smart decision. He should call it off with Albert and then things could go back to normal. Yeah, he would call it off. He went back to his room, expecting Albert to still be asleep. He was not. He was sitting up, checking his phone. He was shirtless, more likely naked, but his bottom half was covered by the blanket. Race decided he couldn't call it off. Albert looked up when Race walked in and smiled at him. Race groaned internally.

“Hey dude!”

Race smiled back at him. “Hey, you want some breakfast? I was just about to make some.”

Albert's smile widened. “Hell yeah.” Race laughed and headed back out to the kitchen to make breakfast. He made some eggs and hashbrowns. When it was done he called to Albert. Albert came out wearing a pair of shorts, but still nothing on his top half. Race handed Albert his plate and then dished himself up the rest.

Albert looked Race up and down after he sat. “You know I think those are my sweats, they're a little big on you.”

Race blushed and looked down. He was right, they were a little big on him. “Oh, sorry, if you want I could change into something else and give them back?”

Albert shook his head. “No it's alright, they look good on you.” Race blushed some more and let out a nervous cough. They finished their breakfast and went to their separate rooms. Race laid on his back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was in big trouble, and he was being stupid and not calling off their arrangement. This was gonna be awful.

And awful it was. Race still hadn't ended anything with Albert and every little gentle gesture Albert made afterwards and every time they woke up next to each other, Race fell harder and harder. One night afterwards in Race's room, Albert pulled Race into his chest and held him there as he played with his hair. Race fell asleep cuddled up next to Albert, and he woke up the same. He almost had a heart attack. He felt a pit form in his stomach and he tried to remove himself from Albert as carefully as possible so he wouldn't wake him up. It didn't work though, and Albert slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes landed on Race he smiled. Race’s heart melted, and he smiled back.

Albert reached a hand up to tangle his fingers in Race's hair. “Mornin’ Race.”

Race’s breathing stuttered. Albert's morning voice always got to him. “Good morning. You should let me go so I can make some breakfast.”

Albert pouted and pulled Race closer. “No, let's just stay here like this for awhile.” Race internally cursed himself. Staying there would be self torture, and could very possibly end with him having a heart attack.

He started moving away from Albert again to get out of bed. “Come on, Al, let me make breakfast for the both of us.”

Albert groaned. “Fine.” Race let out a quiet sigh of relief and got out of bed, put on some clothes, and headed to the kitchen. He frantically pulled out his phone and called Jack again.

He picked up quickly. “Hello?” He sounded out of it, and Race checked the time. It was eight in the morning. Oops.

“Jack, it's me.” Race bit his lip.

“Oh, hey Race. What's up? Why are you awake this early?”

Race sighed. “I'm having a crisis. It's like he's doing this on purpose.” Race held the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could grab out the things to make breakfast.

Jack sighed. “What happened this time?”

Race groaned. “We cuddled last night Jack. He pulled me into his chest and we cuddled. When I woke up I was still wrapped in his arms. When I tried getting up he woke up and pulled me closer again. He said he wanted to stay there for awhile. I convinced him to let me get up and make breakfast though, and now here we are.”

Jack let out a long defeated sigh. “Race, just tell him, it's not gonna be the end of the world.”

Race scoffed. “Speak for yourself. My world will crash and burn. I can't tell Albert.” 

“Can't tell me what?” Albert came walking down the hall and into the kitchen, eyebrows furrowed together.

Race dropped the spatula he was using on the floor. “Uh, Jack? I'll call you back.”

“Tell him!” Was the last thing Race heard before he hung up. He picked up the spatula and rinsed it in the sink before going back to the eggs and hashbrowns.

“Hey Al! Breakfast is almost ready.” Race was ignoring Albert's question, hoping he'd forget and not ask again. He finished with the food and plated it before bringing it to the table. He slid Albert his plate, and he began eating. They stayed quiet while they ate, and after they put their plates in the sink, they went out to the couch.

Albert made a noise that caused Race to look at him, and found him already looking in his direction. “Race you never did answer my question. What can't you tell me? Race we've known each other forever and we’re best friends. You can tell me anything.” Race cursed under his breath and he bit his lip. If he told Albert, he could ruin everything, but he couldn't really back out now. Unless he thought of a really good excuse in the next three seconds, which wasn't happening.

Race sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Okay, fine. I, well- This isn't easy to say, Albie.”

Albert's eyes widened at the nickname, he hadn't heard Race call him that in years. “Like I said, you can tell me anything Race.”

Race clenched his fists to hide that they were shaking slightly. “Okay, okay. I can do this. We started this arrangement months ago, and we were both perfectly fine with it. Friends with benefits, no feelings attached, right?” Albert looked nervous. Race didn't know what reason he had to be nervous, but if he looked nervous, Race probably looked petrified.

“Yeah, that was the arrangement.”

Race took in a deep breath. “Well you see, there's my problem. The no feelings attached part, not the other bit. I started falling for you, Albert, I'm sorry. I know that wasn't the deal, and I should have just ignored it from the start but I can't. I like you, Al. A lot.” Race looked away from Albert, he didn't want to meet his eyes. He felt Albert's weight be lifted from the couch, and he winced. He knew it, he was leaving. The weight landed back on the couch though, this time right in front of Race. Race felt Albert gently grab his chin and turn his head up to look at him. Albert had a small smile on his face. Once he had Race looking up at him, he moved his hand to cup his cheek, and then he leaned into a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle. It felt like the kisses Albert would give him on the nights they shared together before playing with his hair, but better. They pulled apart, and Race looked up at Albert hopefully.

“Race, I like you too. A lot. I was so scared while you were talking because I thought you had noticed and were going to call everything off because it wasn't part of the arrangement or something.”

Race’s face broke out into a smile and he laughed. “God, we’re idiots.” Albert nodded. “So Albie, will you be my boyfriend?”

Albert smiled. “Yes Race, I will. Now can we go back to cuddle in your bed like I wanted to earlier?”

Race chuckled. “Yes, we can do that. That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuhhhh??? Find me on tumblr @bentylershook !


End file.
